The Beginning
by 12951-V-Cydonian-Zoombian War
Summary: As four worlds collide over the Earth, it is up to Tom to rally his team and defend the Earth from the invading forces. Cydonians are the alien collective from X-COM, named after their base on Mars.
1. Day 1 - Tom - Infiltrated

Day 1 – Tom - Infiltrated

Right before the clocks struck midnight for new years, Leanne, Josie, John and Ed attacked me out beyond the safety of my own house's defences, with about twenty people within it walls, who were all just sat inside drinking and laughing with no knowledge of their potential death hanging over their shoulders.. And even though I drew on Ed's power because we are quintuplets, I was still outnumbered until Cameron ran down the road and began shooting at Leanne and the others, then he opened a dark portal, no one saw much more because when I woke up, I was back in the house on the sofa, Cameron has disappeared back to his house. It was past midnight and I was told that I was discovered outside while everyone was leaving.

Even now, my arm is still majorly burnt from the engagement. Endless Fire-Balls have a habit of leaving extremely painful burns.

The round Control Room, home to most of our technology, was basically a white room with glass filling in most of the walls connecting outside, and I should have learnt by now that them being windows is a very bad thing. Jack and Darren were running around trying to pinpoint Leanne whose base had suddenly dropped off of our radar, I was busy trying to organise the house into a state that is probably the tidiest it has been in ten years. Bobby, my catlike AI, appeared on the screen next to me in the Control Room at the top of my house. "Tom, Sam just arrived," he explained as he has done for every other person invited. "But he jumped over the fence, well somersaulted over the fence anyway," he added before disappearing and putting up an image of what happened.

"Okay, thanks Bobby," I gestured for Jack to follow me, We wondered into the lift and took it down to the bottom floor to greet our unusual guest. "Bobby, scan Sam find out what is up with him," I ordered the AI.

"Yes sir," he replied and a picture of Sam appeared to my right on the screen. As an image of Sam appeared with all the scan results.. "I'm getting no bio-reading from him."

"Scan for any electromagnetic disturbances," I commanded as the image began to pulse intensely.

"What does that mean?" Jack inquired.

"It means that Sam is the electromagnetic disturbance," Bobby replied as a picture of Marshal appeared and began doing the same as Sam's.

"Thanks Bobby. Where is Marshal?" I queried.

"With Sam," he answered.

"Looks like we are going to begin this earlier than expected," Jack determined.

"Looks that way," I agreed as the doors opened onto the bottom floor.

"Tom," Emily stated as she walked up to Jack and I. "How long do we have?"

"About three weeks," I responded while looking for Sam and Marshal. "Do you see them?"

"No," Jack whispered as Emily just stood there in complete confusion. "We'll explain later."

"Bobby, where on Earth are they?" I requested. No answer. "Bobby."

"They've blocked me out of all the systems down here," he replied from my watch.

"Where are they hacking you from?" I demanded.

"Everywhere, there is no set area they are hacking me from," he explained quickly. "Wait, third floor, Universe 04 room."

"Thanks," Jack and I replied and then we turned and got back into the lift, Emily followed, still slightly confused.

The third floor was basically a massive computer room split into three, one to control Universe 03, one to control 04 and then the third room to keep an eye on the remaining universe, particularly only problem is even with monitoring them we normally end up having to help save them from themselves.

We enter the room Bobby directed us to, only to find that the two kids have disappeared. I spin around on my heel just in time to see one of them blast Emily in the back with a laser. The quick glimpse of the culprit I am allowed tells me that its Sam. I direct Jack to blast the stupid idiot in the face, only he misses the shot and hits the wall. I try to shoot some Ice-Shards at it, but the damn thing is gone before they leave my hands.

"Bobby track them," I ordered while helping Emily up.

"They're coming up towards the Control Room," the AI replied. "Marshal is about three floors up already, Sam is on the floor above you."

"Emily, Jack," I said as I pointed towards the door, they nodded and half walked, half limped towards the lift. I then began to slow accent up the stairs, Sam always ahead of me. Up until the eighth floor, Sam had slowed. I wanted to outright attack him on site, the only problem being at least half my guest were up here, none of whom knew about their powers or the war that we escaped from.

"Attack me Tom," Sam taunted while I tried to think of a way of attacking him.

"Bobby –" I started, however, I never finished the sentence as Sam suddenly came flying across the room and I had to jump out of the way of the flying body. Jack was standing in Sam place. Emily sat in the corner clutching her burnt arm.

"Marshal knew we were coming and had et up defences to stop us from getting in," Jack explained as I approached him and an injured Emily.

"Get her to the infirmary and douse her arm with water," I suggested. Jack nodded and help Emily up and towards the lift, which they then took down to the fifth floor. I on the other, made my way towards the Control Room, ignoring all the questions being put towards me about what just happened.

I pushed up through the ninths and tenths floors with ease and poked me head around the corner to see if I could see what was happening. And what I saw was something I tried so hard to prevent. Darren being held at gunpoint and forced to hack his own security system, I had to get in soon to prevent Marshal from taking complete control of the system. "Bobby," I started. "What's happening."

"Marshal is being an idiot and thinks Darren is hacking the system, whereas he is trying to find out what Marshal and Sam are."

"Thanks," I replied with a sigh of relief as I entered the room. Marshal turned and trained his laser on me. But before it had time to fire, his body came flying towards me.

And then, standing where Marshal had once been. A boy wearing glasses and half destroyed clothes. The person Emily and I had seen ripped in half by Leanne. There stood Dean.


	2. Day 2 - Tom - Captured

**Day 2 – Tom – Captured**

**We thought only five of us knew the truth. Man were we wrong.**

**Woken at three in the morning to find robots banging down our doors. I quickly snapped into action and burnt the robots at my door. However Jack wasn't quite quick enough and was slowly being pulled away unconsciously. I look to the lift expecting Dean, or Emily or even Darren to come flying out to help, but as such nothing happened. And so I snuck down following the robots who were carrying a sleeping Jack.**

**I follow almost right behind them, picking off a few stragglers. And one by one, the robot party dwindled down until it was just a couple of guards and the twenty odd robots arguing over who gets to drag Jack. None of them noticed me. Well almost none. One had taken notice of me a few minutes earlier and had slid into another room.**

**Before I walked past the room it had entered I quickly poked my head around to see if this was some sneak attack thing. To my surprise, it was not. The Robot had wondered to the other side of the room and was in the process the other door out of the room, but just to be sure I sent a small Ice-Shard flying towards its back, taking out its hard drive and rendering it useless. I continued onwards after the Robots carrying Jack.**

**After about half an hour of following them and nothing eventful, they finally entered a room with Jack that I recognise to be the Universal Control Centre. I decided to take a chance and look through the door, and I see Jack being tied to the wall opposite me. I look slightly to Jack's left to see Darren still snoring away and an unconscious Emily being dragged in off of the lift. How'd they catch all three of them?**

**Looking around the room, the only thing that could possibly help, other than the sprinklers, the only thing that could help what so ever was the barrels that were tied up in a pyramid in the middle of the room. I formed a small Ice-Shard in my hand before launching it at the ropes holding the barrels in place and shooting a Fire-Ball at the sprinklers.**

**A few robots began to spark from the water, however most still managed to ignore the water and turned to where the Fire-Ball had come from. I however was already in the room hiding behind a console. I shot another Fire-Ball to the other side of the room, which gave me the cover I needed to get to Jack and untie him from the wall. But the idiot stayed asleep.**

**Across the room I noticed Darren had come to and was just floating there, tied to the wall. I edged around the room, dragging Jack along with me. Annoyingly the robots had their hearing turned up and so heard Jack's belt scraping along the floor. Almost immediately after I realised they could hear me, I dropped Jack on his head which smash against the floor while I sent Fire-Balls and Ice-Shards into the enemies. The fall woke Jack up and so he reacted by firing Ice-Shards at Darren's restraints, causing him to fall onto of a couple of the robots who were charging lasers to fire them at me.**

**Over in the corner I noticed Theo just stood there doing nothing to help, and Emily missing. I gestured for Darren to go and see what is wrong with Theo while Jack and I deal with the robots in the middle of the room. Jack was firing Fire-Balls at them most of the time, at the odd interval he wasn't he was opening portals to make all the lasers either go past us or bounce back into the robots.**

**Soon more and more robots began filing into the room, none of which were designed to look like any of my team. Their silver heads had what appeared to be little guns, and arms that looked like they would be able to hold five rounds of rockets to launch at their enemies. Sadly we were their enemies, and so I quickly moved to a control panel and struck one of the buttons which was supposed to activate an array of guns and lasers but they didn't appear to come online. "Bobby?" I asked, slightly baffled by the fact that they guns weren't working.**

**"Yeah, remember that virus that was inserted into this room early, it kinda destroyed most of the programming before I destroyed it," it replied as he took control of the weapons and began firing at the robots with incredibly bad aim.**

**"Every little helps," Jack commented as I noticed Theo holding Darren over his head. Before I could react Darren was flying towards Jack and I, knocking us over and allowing for the robots to get a good shot at us. Suddenly the floor began to shake violently. Shortly afterwards the ground just erupted in debris underneath Theo, engulfing him.**

**Out of the new hole in the floor flew two familiar faces, my cousins Connor and Erin. Erin's hair soon turned straight and hard as it pointed at the robots and shot lots of needles at them, she also concentrated on the debris that was orbiting Theo. Connor on the other hand concentrated on the robots and opened very precise portals under them that took them to god knows where, probably some volcano somewhere. Erin's bright blue eyes caught mine and she gave me a silent order to run. And now I'm taking orders from an eleven year old, what is happening to the world.**

**I was slightly faster on the uptake and so grabbed Darren and Jack and began to run for the exit. We were cut off by a couple robots who were quickly destroyed by Dean who had randomly appeared in the doorway. Darren decided that it wasn't safe to be in the room any longer and so he ran past Dean and towards the stairs to take them down a few floors to get away from the robots that were bound to be pursuing us soon. "Emily is down there, clearing out any extra robots that come into the house," Dean started. "Now go, I'll help Erin and Connor stall them."**

**"Okay," I replied as Theo broke free from his debris prison. Dean mouthed the word 'go' before heading into the room, limping and bleeding from his right leg from where some shrapnel had hit him. I ignored it and ran down the hallway after Jack and Darren.**

**The first floor was swarming with robots all trying to get in on the action. Emily was doing well to hold the advancing robots at bay, but she was slowly being overwhelmed. Darren was first to react, jumping into the fray and destroying as many robots as he could before being overrun and forced to the floor.**

**Jack and I then began to shoot the robots before they could vaporise Darren's body. They turned their attention on us, leaving Darren unconscious on the floor. They swarmed to the bottom of the stairs before marching up them in pairs towards me and Jack. I looked at Jack; "Dominos?"**

**"Yep," he nodded before we shot the two robots at the front of the two rows; then they fell, slowly, but surely into the others behind, creating a domino effect as they all fell into the others. Jack then ran to Darren and picked him up while I ran over to see if Emily was okay as she almost ass soon as the robots toppled over, she just dropped to the floor.**

**"You okay?" I asked as I helped her up.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache," she replied. "By the way, can you repair my room, I may have destroyed it when I was defending myself."**

**"Okay," I replied as I blasted a hole in the floor. "I'm bored and want out of this house now."**

**"So you blasted a hole in the floor?" Jack inquired.**

**"Yes the Time Machine is down there," I replied.**

**"What good'll that do us?" Emily asked.**

**"Destroy a robot factory," I retorted smugly.**


	3. Day 3 - Emily - 3000AD

Day 3 – Emily – 3000AD

Entering the big swirling red time vortex, and then we return to a time that we all wished no longer existed. But hey, they want to push us to the limit, we'll just come back and strike against them harder. After a couple of hours in the Vortex, we finally made it to 3000AD and entered out into the air space above our old base. "We gonna land?" Jack asked as he looked out of the window.

"Na, I think we'll avoid going into the base," Tom replied as he directed the Time Machine towards the same point we exited the hanger before we left.

"Um, wouldn't that have been destroyed with the rest of Newton Abbot?" Darren asked when he realised where Tom was going.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tom replied as he started typing on the Control Console, and then almost immediately the hanger bay door opened. "I found it just before we travelled into the past."

"The Hanger?" I asked, noticing all of the decommissioned ships and tanks.

"Not just the hanger, the entire basement of the house is relatively untouched," he explained as the door at the back opened. Someone who looked exactly like Theo walked in. "Fred?" Tom asked be-wielded by the fact that he is still alive.

"You left me behind," he replied. "So I came here to see what I could find to defend and feed myself."

"To be fair, you stayed to give Dylan and Jamie a chance to get onto the ship before it took off," I retorted as an explosion rang out from outside.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Jack asked.

"They've been bombing this place for the last three months," Fred explained as he gestured for us to follow. We all complied and followed him out of the Time Machine and into the Portal Room, which was surprisingly intact.

"They either didn't think we were still alive, or just didn't bother to sweep this part of the house," I decided when I saw that almost everything was still intact, but coated in a massive layer of dust.

"This isn't promising," Darren added worriedly.

"What isn't, and how long have we been gone for?" Jack asked confused.

"About six months," Fred replied.

"The Fact that we are here in our house," Darren sighed disapprovingly at my stupidity. "Which means we could still lose this war that we are fighting."

"We're not losing the same war twice," Tom snapped, ever so slightly annoyed at the mere prospect of the idea. "I mean, we're fighting Vs, who lost their fight against the enemy we only just lost against."

"Yes, but this time we have like everyone who wants us dead with a spy within us," I retorted while booting up the computer system, which surprisingly still worked. "Darren, computers are working." Then all I hear is a squeal from Darren and he is on the computers mapping out each and every known Robot Base in Devon.

He managed to complete it in an hour, and had led us to one of the Robot Bases that seemed to be the least defended but also is the strongest when it comes to what it builds. A couple hundred Robots an hour. Most of them stay in the factory for about four hours, so we have roughly one thousand Robots to deal with.

Tom's plan involved, what I consider to be the most confusing thing on the face of the planet, a cybernetic assault upon their systems, me burning a hole in the wall, Fred finding the holding cells to ensure there is no one left alive in this factory while he just goes for the core of the factory with Jack. And it's confusing because we have to follow exact steps to make it through the factory without being blown to pieces. The first thing Jack said after Darren found the computer network was "Initiate Operation Alpha Charlie Tango."

"Just say Operation Act," I retorted over the blaze psychic channel.

"But there's no fun in that," he moaned as I blew a hole in the wall, leading straight into the main construction area. Once in, all the Robots and half completed Robots begun to fire upon me, and it is not easy to stay alive in this type of situation. However I was still able to hold my own and destroy the conveyor belts with all of the half completed Robots on.

"Fred, have you got her out yet?" Tom asked while I set the floor in front of me on fire which ripped across the floor, destroying almost all of the technology in the way, the rest was just simple junk that had been reverse-engineered so that the infiltration Robots could understand how to use modern day machinery.

"I can't get close," he replied as I destroyed the last pathetic cowing Robot.

"I'm done in the construction area," I stated. "I could go and help," I added as the wall off to my right exploded and then suddenly I was swarmed by Zoombians. "On second thought, I'll be a couple of minutes."

"Emily, what aren't you telling us?" Jack asked.

"Who's in the prison?" I retorted as I avoided the incoming fire of the aliens.

"Vicky," Tom replied quickly.

"Zoombians in construction area," I explained while throwing Fire-Balls into the middle of the group.

"Base in self-destruct," Jack started as a couple of Zoombians broke formation to come and try to kill me.

It was then that I finally got a good look at them, even though I trained to fight them all my life. Their fur was a golden silk, with their entire face looking almost exactly like a cats, deep yellow eyes, small black nose, pointy ears and the whiskers, which really does just freak me out lots. And then I realised that one's eyes were glowing faintly red, which clicked in my head as heat vision, but I can't turn off the heat.

Then the unexpected happened, the Earth underneath the Zoombians began to shake and then it move ever so slowly upwards, and then it did it, it just jolted out of the ear and into the ceiling crushing the cute cat-like creatures. Suddenly the earth begun to shake uncontrollably and so I just flew into the Zoombians, wounding half of them before escaping through the hole in the wall, and witnessing the structure just explode.

After about a half hour of nothing from the others, I decided to go and find them. By the time I found them it was dark and Jack was generating light from his hands as Tom and Darren tried to bury into the rubble to find something. "Whatcha' looking for?" I asked as I strolled up next to them.

"Vicky and Fred," Tom replied as the Earth begun shaking.

"Move," I ordered them, but none of them moved. "Move Now!" I exclaimed and apparently they heard that because as they flew up the floor opened up and Fred and Vicky flew up through the hole.

"Warn us next time," Jack snapped angrily as a bright light opened under where we used to stand. Jack stared dumbly at the light, Fred and Vicky jolted back to try and get away from the light, Tom zoomed off somewhere, leaving me to organise the team.

The first thing I did was grab Vicky and shook her out of her daze; "What is that thing?" I snapped.

"A way to the past, and I'm assuming where you guys came from," she replied as Darren touched the Portal and all gravity seemed to change. By the time Tom got back, we had almost all fallen into the light, Darren had and now we have no idea where he is.

"Everyone into the Time Vortex," Tom ordered, we all just looked at him dumbly. "The light on the floor."

"Oh," Fred and Vicky replied simultaneously, and then we all jumped in, landing in what appeared to be the control room of the house.

"Are we meant to be here?" I asked quickly as I heard the lift begin to open, and Robo Myles stepped out.

"Will you shut up," the Robot snapped. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Slightly weird, but okay," I responded.

"Every level has got guards on them, but all five useful Robots have been shut down and stored in prison across from here, which is devoid of any Human life," Robo Myles informed Tom.

"Thank you," Tom replied as he started to press buttons on the console that flipped beds out of the floor. "Pick and sleep, Myles you and me are on Guard Duty."


	4. Day 3 - Cameron - Freedom

**Day 3 - Cameron - Freedom**

I woke with a start. Someone was banging down the door downstairs. I slid out of bed and headed down the stairs. My Mom and brother had yet to notice the knocking. I edged towards the door through the dark front room towards the conservatory. I looked out of the door to notice five metallic humanoids. One of which was hitting at the reinforced door, but the one making most of the noise was the one emitting a sound from his speakers. And I assume that the sound was designed to only be heard by my ears or other people with similar DNA, like Tom, Jack or Emily. I laid down on the floor and used the cat flap to try and destroy some of the robots.

What I didn't expect was to get an iron foot to the face. It struck my nose and forced me backwards into the tumble dryer. When I stood I could feel the warm blood tinkling down my face and into my mouth, the irony taste warmed my mouth, but also gave me a warning that theses things meant business. I jumped to my feet and blasted the door off of it's hinges and into one of the metallic menaces.

My mothers pitchy voice called down the stairs asking who was there as she edged along the landing towards my room. Once she noticed my room was empty she realised that it was I who was downstairs. So started the screams of terror as the memories of New Years Eve flashed before her eyes, watching me get beat up again and again at the hands of my crazy cousins.

Only this time it was a lot worse, these things I've only seen once before, when I went with Tom to try and take back the Time Machine with Dean. Tom gave me the lead on that and it didn't end to well. Ten of us ended up dead, while Dean, Tom and I were the only three to make it out of the base. We still failed that mission, and had to repeat the exact same mission the next day with me still as leader.

But now I'm prepared to be in charge of a team and I finally understand why Tom pushed me so hard, from mapping out the Blackness Dimension to leading a mission to the exact same place in which we had just been defeated. He always pushes me over my limit, and I always excel all expectations. The only thing holding me back on my folder is that I'm am rash and don't think through my actions, but really its all just Tom being Tom and not wanting to force his family into the lime light.

I'm running over all of my training, trying to find a way of stopping the metallic menaces without taking a step out the door. I slowly stood up from my slouched position to have the door smash into my face and almost snap my back by bending it the wrong way on the tumble dryer. Almost does equal an immense amount of pain and before I could stop myself a mouth full of air escaped with a super high-pitched squeal.

Then nothing...

I woke to find myself tied to a chair in some dull and dark prison cell. In a cell across from me I saw a faint outline of a humanoid figure. It lifted its head to see who was opposite him but it was so dark that I could barely see its outline. I stay staring, trying to make out at least one distinctive feature that I could place a name to, alas nothing came and I stood staring in the dark.

Suddenly, a squeaky, blonde sounding voice echoed through my head, like it was trying to communicate with me but either wasn't trying very hard or they were in pain from some kind of torture. As I tried to reply to the garbled cry for help, the person opposite me began to glow faintly, before suddenly jolting out of his cell and into the middle of the room.

Now there was light on his face and so I could place a name to him, Dean. He looked different without glasses on; the scars from his imprisonment made him nearly unrecognisable; his usually greasy hair was half missing and what remained was in tatters or splats around his head, and all of this added to the fact that I hadn't seen him in six months after he was supposedly killed by Leanne, made naming him the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

He reached forwards and grabbed two adjacent bars of my jail cell before bending them with super-human strength, which I swear is Benjie's power not Dean's. Erin then rushes around the corner, her hair in the air and pointing at me. Suddenly multiple spicks shot from her super long, beautiful blonde hair and cut the rough ropes around my wrists and ankles.

I stand and walk over to the bars to see who we've got, apparently only Erin and Dean decided to escape because no one else was in the corridor. "I think your brother is behind me," I explained. "I kept on hearing his groaning while I was trying to see who was opposite me."

"Okay then," Dean stated before running into the wall that was behind me. Erin ran in behind him to help Connor. I turn on my heel to see Eri helping Connor up, but Dean trapped under the rubble of the wall he had just demolished.

"Thanks," Connor replied as he began to try and pull as much of the rubble of Dean as he could. Erin began moving the rubble with her mind and I ran over and began to lift off some of the smaller rocks. I notice some liquid on the floor that has started to cover my hand. I manage to find his knee and find that it has been struck in the back with a sharp rock, leaving a massive gnash in the back of his leg. I pulled off my T-shirt and rapped it around the wounded part of his leg in the hope of stopping the bleeding. I look up to see Connor taking off his nice white jumper and rapping it around Dean's head, more specifically his right eye, which appears to have had a run in with the lens of his glasses.

Once we stop the bleeding, we decide that it would be safer to leave him where he is because his injuries would only slow us down. We find the entrance to the prison block and swing the door open. All three of us are momentarily stunned as the bright light blinded us. Within that time we'd been surrounded by at least three hundred robots and Theo.

For a few minutes it was just a stalemate where neither of us moved. Then suddenly out of nowhere Theo exclaimed some random sounds that meant something to the robots because they all converged on us to try and force us into submission. Connor grabbed the wall to his right and turned into the same colour of the wall which allowed him to start hitting people with anything he could think up and make with his hands. It also made him stronger and basically acted like iron armour.

Erin made her hair stiff and pointy and began to shoot the robots through their heads, and I just stood there, completely out of place. Until Theo came at me, his dirty blonde hair had been almost entirely shaved off and his normally blue eyes had turned as black as night. He tried to sucker punch me only to find that he is predicable and so he ended up spinning from a well placed toss and Fire-Ball.

My watch started beeping so I look down at the type-16 to find that there are about three hundred more robots converging on our location, so I called out to Erin and Connor who were in the middle of all of the fighting, taking out robots left, right and centre. They heard and turned to me so that we could get out the house together. Once they were with me, I turned to run only to be hit in the back by a flaming ball of fire that originated from Theo. I fell forwards into a glowing green Portal.

I feel straight onto my face, within the Bradley Barton Base.


	5. Day 4 - Jack - Midnight

Day 4 – Jack – Midnight

Woken in the middle of the night to go on guard duty with Emily. At first, I thought it was pointless because it was Tom's house, but then I remembered all that had happened in the last couple of days. I just sat by the lift and waited, hoping for something to happen. At last, at two hours past midnight, something did happen, just not quite in the way I wanted.

The lift door flew across the room in a deafening explosion. It was so bright that I actually had to turn down the amount of light I could see. Although the little floating dots have floated away, I could use them to tell exactly where the explosion was and how big it was. But it's only temporary. After about ten minutes, the lights will return to normal and they'll be useless things that only I can see because of my ability over light. Then as the explosion subsided the lights began to pulse. More was about to come.

Suddenly, about thirty Robots walked into the room from the stairs, the lift and even out of the cupboards around the room. Their metallic skulls showing fully, proving these to be Attack Robots and not Infiltration Robots, only they had speakers, which has never been seen before. And then, without warning, Vicky and Emily both doubled over to the floor and screamed from the pain in their ears, just as the pulsing lights begun to swarm in to my hands. After about ten seconds, a bright, but not too bright light shot from my hands and fired the sensory network of the Robots along with the speakers.

Little did we know, but the attack was not yet over.

Hundreds more Robots piled into the dark room and surrounded us. Fred fought as hard as he could, taking down at least a third of the robots, but then he was knocked unconscious by a Robot Laser Beam that shot across the room.

"Fred!" I exclaimed as the Robots turned their attention on me.

"Jack!" Emily shrieked, while a couple of Robots went up in flames and were on the floor in molten metal in a matter of seconds. Tom soon came rushing across the room and stabbed about ten percent of all remaining Robots in the chest with what appeared to be a sword. An actual Sword. A shiny, pointy tool of death. Made of metal and stabbing Robots, (I must be missing something.). Whatever it was, Fred was just there, not quite sure why Tom wasn't being effected by something. Then it hit me, Electric goes through the Robots and the metal sword should in theory conduct it and send a couple hundred volts of electricity through Tom's blood, but he just shrugs it off like it's nothing.

I looked closer, it was swirling red much like the Time Stream, only when it touched the Robots they disintegrate to dust. Soon after that, the sword faded and Tom built up a similar looking ball in his hands before launching it at the remaining Robots, who just decomposed into dust and scrap pieces of metal. Some of which floated over to me, so I grabbed it and broke it into little pieces before throwing them at high speeds towards the Robots. The slim pieces of metal managed to smash through about ten robots heads, shutting them down instantly. With that Vicky smashed the last couple of Robots together and dropped the corpses to the floor.

"Where the hell did all of that come from?" Snapped Emily as Tom caused the lift door to cave in and Vicky checked all of the cupboards to ensure no robots were still hiding.

"Perhaps news of us destroying the factory has only just made it back," I suggested.

"That would make sense considering that there was more evidence pointing to the Zoombians being the culprits than us," Tom agreed whilst I shot a Fire-Ball at one of the Robots that had somehow miraculously managed to survive the majority of the chaos and was slowly crawling towards us, well most of it had survived.

"Well, I want to know why Robo Myles over there is helping us?" I asked.

"Because of the shut down codes," Robo Myles replied. "The commotion that your friends caused allow me to send Sam, Marshall and three other robots into hibernation mode to allow us to wake them up when needed. Then they all started arguing about whether or not we should trust Robo Myles.

"Shut up," I snapped after about ten minutes of the continuous arguments. Tom looked at my hands wondering why I my palms were pointing at the elevator. Five seconds, ten, fifteen and then the rubble was blasted outwards in our direction. Vicky was struck in her right leg, while the rest of us avoided the incoming projectiles.

"What is left?" Fred sighed as missiles came through the misty air surrounding the lift door.

"Um, about three hundred Robots, and Theo," Myles replied.

"Rhetorical question! Idiot!" Fred snapped as Tom gave the signal for us to follow, and so we followed him towards the stairs before anything more could come through the elevator door. The white walls of the control room were now covered in burn marks and blood spray from the recent confrontation.

"Vicky, you okay?" I asked, swinging around to see her leg swollen and squirting blood out at a heightened rate. "What did they do to you?"

"I don't know," she muttered as she lost consciousness. Tom ran over to the Control Console and opened a draw before withdrawing a pair of tweezers the size of my hands. He then quickly inserted them into the wound and removed the piece of shrapnel lodged inside. Meanwhile, I removed my stripy green jumper before folding it up and pressing it hard to the wound in hope of stopping the blood flow. It didn't work.

"Emily!" Tom barked down towards the turning.

"What?" she replied as she ran back up the stairs.

"Jack, stay with them," Tom started. "I'll keep watch. Emily, burn her leg. Stop the bleeding."

"Excuse me?" I gasped in surprise.

"It's better than the boiling oil they used to use," he snapped before taking up Emily's guarding position at the bottom of this flight of stairs.

Her screams, the worst thing I have ever heard, high-pitched and full of pain. Actually it was more of a shriek of pain, mixed with a gasp for air at the same time. She wouldn't stop moving so I ended up pinning her down, and all the while she is trying to bite me with her razor sharp teeth so that she could free herself and run away from the burning in her leg. However the pain in her eyes was the thing that hurt most of all, knowing that if I'd only been two seconds earlier in pointing out the almost silent whistle from the lift shaft then she wouldn't be in so much pain. And after what seemed like an eternity, Emily finally finished stopping the blood flow with the fire. Vicky's screams had diminished into a small whimper. Tom had scouted on ahead and found that the entirety of the next floor was complete de-voided of Robot life. The strange thing is, that floor houses the second most amount of technology in the Building.

"How is she?" Tom inquired upon his return.

"She'll live, but her leg isn't going to if we don't get her to a hospital soon," Emily explained.

"Bobby is fighting but struggling with about four robot AIs and four robot viruses.

"I can't risk pulling him out," Tom decided after a long silence. "He is the only thing protecting all of the data is left."

"So now what?" I asked curiously, pondering what we should do next.

"Get Vicky to the hospital I suppose," Emily decided, Tom nodded, as Vicky whimpered a soft "okay."


	6. Day 5 - Fred - Hospital Invasion

Day 5 – Fred – Hospital Invasion

The last thing the doctors at Torbay Hospital expected was to have six teenagers drag in a seventh unconscious, with a massive wound in her leg. Most of them just stood by and look at her in horror until Tom slapped them back to reality, after which they began to try and save the leg that was red from the blood and burn. They'd been trying for over twelve hours now, and soon after that we received a few unexpected guest, who register as about two hundred Robots.

They broke down the door and left an ambulance upside down burning outside, I could hear the screams of the people inside, not quite as bad as Vicky's, but still bad. The screams of the injured mixed with the screams of the scared and the sirens of the ambulances that tried to get back to the hospital to help. But all of us knew that there was no way they could make it here in time.

We were hiding right at the back of the building, covering Vicky as the surgeons operated on her to save her leg. We'd all scurried back here almost as soon as we heard them coming, or about ten minutes after we heard them and actually managed to wake up. Yeah, waking up at two O'clock in the morning twice in a row is not fun. The Metal heads worked their way slowly through the hospital, doing the smart thing and checking to ensure we aren't waiting for them to past and attack them from behind. But at two O'clock in the morning, we are never going to be smart enough to think up an advanced plan like that.

The robots advanced closer. Tom stood out in the open, waiting for the robots to attack. Emily was on the other side of the junction biting her ginger hair in anticipation of Tom being shot in the chest. Jack was sat next to me playing with a piece of string, some kinda recollection flickered across his face, but he couldn't think about anything else. Next to Emily Robo Myles was there trying to figure out all the logical reasons for Tom's behaviour, not finding any. A robot laser fired. Tom ducked so that it only marginally missed him.

Emily didn't move. Jack didn't move. Myles didn't move. I didn't move.

Tom didn't fight back, he just stood there. Emily looked at him. Even Jack managed a brief ten second glance away from his string to watch what Tom is doing. This happened for about ten minutes. Then Tom risked a shot at Jack before continuing. What was he doing. Then I remembered the quick glance at Jack Tom took. What was Jack doing? I look towards Jack to see him shining brightly. Then his string began to glow. Brighter and brighter. And then it flew from his hands and spun around in the junction in front of Tom, forming some kind of light shield.

Jack produced another string and then began to play with it. "When did he become simple-minded?" I asked, pointing at Jack.

"He crashed in a V ship that resulted in the assumed death of Dylan," Tom explained.

"What do you mean assumed?" I asked. "I helped him get onto the Time Machine."

"We found no sign of him in the wreckage," Emily imputed.

"Then why was he alive at the time of take off?" I argued.

"The crash was caused by me lighting the core of the Time machine," Tom explained. "So he probably took too much of the energy which caused him to be forced forwards in time a few years."

"Oh," I stated simply. Then the light shield began to crack. "Jack?" No answer, he just stared at his string. The shield was struck by a laser. I looked to Tom, who looked just as lost as me. Emily lent down next to Jack and whispered something in his ear. Still nothing.

"Bad enough we have to protect Vicky, but now Jack as well," Tom moaned as the shield shattered. Jack's string flew into the air and split into five before each one zooming into the corridor. I ran to the junction and took a quick glance down the corridor to find the robots being destroyed by the five strands of string. Each one becoming as sharp as a sword and cutting through the robots.

"So he is sub-consciously helping us?" I asked as I spun around on my heel to find Jack stood up, and Emily helping his empty shell into Vicky's room. I looked to Tom for directions. He gestured for me to go outside. I found a window and opened it before heading around to the main entrance.

Around at the entrance stood around half the robots all camping in the bushes. None of them noticed me as I crept around and attacked some of the more distance robots, picking them off one by one. But I couldn't get close to the ones camping on the grass. And so I just concentrated on the grass. I pictured it moving. I imagined it cutting into the robots circuit boards and destroying them from the inside out. And then the grass did just that, it destroyed their insides and ripped open their heads.

Once that was over I returned to the entrance of the hospital and took out the remaining robots who were staying hidden to avoid Tom and Emily destroy them. Their metallic heads pop off their bodies as I crush them with vines. The white hallways of the hospital were now covered in burn marks, blood and liquids from the various bags that the doctors were trying to carry to Vicky. The floor was covered with mutilated bodies of dead patients and doctors, as well as the alive and injured. Emily came around the corner and just stared at the bodies. "What have we done," she gasped.

Tom's face was priceless when he walked around the corner, but I couldn't enjoy it knowing that we were to cause for all this death. jack was about to walk around the corner but Tom forced him back, knowing that if he saw this he would redraw again. Emily began to help the wounded up and get them out of the building. I was about to start helping when I heard a beeping sound coming from the dead robots. I moved to them to figure out what it was.

I pulled open one of the robot's chest. Then the next, and the next. Then came the last robot, I slowly pulled open its chest to find a timer. "Tom, Emily, hurry up with the wounded!" I exclaimed quickly. I got up and helped get a couple of wounded out of the building, but it was to late to save the others.

But then Connor came flying down from the sky and into the building, I followed him in trying to warn him of the danger. But if he heard me he just ignored me. I ran in and saw him look at the timer before grabbing a piece of rubber out of his pocket, and then from his hand up his entire body began to change colour to match that of the rubber. He then pointed at me and I zoomed backwards into a portal that had mysteriously opened, however just before I flew through the portal I witnessed him covering the remaining injured. And then the bomb went of, blasting me through the portal and into one of the police cars that had pulled up outside.

When I awoke, Tom and Vicky were stood over me. "What happened?" I asked, slightly dazed from the impact to my head I received. Then I noticed the stinging in my head and the nurse hovering over me treating it.

"For some strange reason you ran back into the hospital even though the bomb was about to go off," Tom replied.

"Connor," I jolted remember why I had run back inside.

"What about him?" Vicky asked.

"I followed him in," I replied and described what happened.

"Connor was here?" Tom asked. "Impossible, he was captured by the robots."

"I know what I saw," I retorted.

"You should listen to the kid," Connor's voice sounded from behind Tom. Tom almost fell over in shock once he turned and witnessed him. But what I didn't expect was for Cameron to come zooming out of a very dark black portal.

"How?" Tom asked, baffled by how they were here.

"I can open portals to anywhere I want," Connor smugly replied.

"And I can transverse the blackness Dimension," Cameron added.

"So you escaped the robots by doing the one thing that they can do, and the last thing they expect us to do," Tom decided. "Well played."

"Thanks," they replied as the sun began to rise. And even though it hurt my eyes, it felt good to finally see it again. After all those months in the dark in the future and all that time having to wake up in the middle of the night and sleep during the day, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of our shoulders.

It felt like hope.


	7. Day 6 - Darren - Base Breakdown

Day 6 – Darren – Base Breakdown

Over the course of our absence Connor and Cameron have escaped and were hauled up under Bradley Barton Primary School within our base there. That was until the robots finally tracked them using Bobby's connections with the base. When the robots attack, Connor escaped, and he travelled to where they had tracked us to. Cameron stayed behind with Erin to defend the base but was eventually forced to get away when the robots overwhelmed them. Erin was captured while Cameron made it out with a gash in the side of his right leg from a piece of shrapnel.

To the south of the hospital we'd detected a Cydonian Supply Ship and so Vicky is heading down with Fred to try and take that out. Meanwhile Tom, Jack, Emily, Cameron and Connor are going to try and retake the base that they lost yesterday. I am joining them on this quest.

Bradley Barton Base, Tom's first outward base. Hidden from sight under his old school. Used for a quick escape from normal lessons, or for a quick defensive strategy. We waited until it was dark so that we could be sure that no one was left in the school. Even to this day, no one but the team knows that it even exists.

Tom got all of us to hide in plain sight in a classroom sat at the back. He disappeared for about three hours overnight, trying to piece together what the enemy has at this base. He never returned.

"Guys, we've got to go down and find him," I ordered, but everyone else just looked at me like I was a complete idiot. All of them but Cameron who understood what I needed. He headed straight for the door, I followed on slowly behind. The others stayed and didn't move. I turned around to look at the others to see if they were willing to come. They stared back. They didn't move. Stupid order-following kids.

I followed Cameron to the man hole that was in the middle of the Playground. Why we didn't hid it better is beyond me. I climbed down the ladder after Cameron who when I'd gotten to the bottom had already found Tom and was talking to him about why he was taking so long. I ran over and noticed the copying process was in motion. "Tom, we can't," I started. "The school."

"We don't have a choice," he replied looking rather distraught.

"What can't we do?" Cameron asked.

I just stared at Tom, both of us knew the consequences of his plan, but he didn't seem to care. "Why?"

"One person won't stay with us forever," he replied. "And the basement has a tunnel leading here."

"When will someone tell me what is going on?" snapped Cameron.

"But the base is under the entire school," I was practically shouting now, and we were still blanking Cameron.

"If we don't do this then we will have every one of our enemies swarming in through the basement," he explained.

"But only one of our enemies know of this place," I retorted getting annoyed at the prospect he was proposing.

Bobby's avatar appeared on the screen and informed that the data transfer was complete. "The bio-reading pads are over by the man-hole cover to allow for a quick and easy get away."

"Cameron is like a sheep, so I know that he will do what I want him to do. All I need is you," Tom stated with authority.

"To do what," questioned Cameron angrily, really wanting a reply now.

"Why not go and get Jack," I snapped, I was right in his face now. "At least he a faithful little dog."

"You wonder why I trapped you in the house," he retaliated.

"Trapped me, I chose to stay there because I was far more useful there than down at school," I shouted.

"So you chose to stay out of our fight with Leanne?" he said 'our' like we had brought a dog and I left him to do everything.

"When you came home with a closer lock on Leanne, or you knew Naomi was okay," I started. "That was almost always me."

"I could squash you like a bug," he threatened, his face red like a tomato.

"And I could launch you into space jerk," I retaliated.

"Both of you shut the hell up or I'll throw you both into Universe Twenty One," Cameron cut in.

"You take your time," Tom laughed, we both stared at him like he was a complete psycho.

"And you call me rash and immature," Cameron replied as robots suddenly began to crawl in through Tom's hidden tunnel.

"Bobby," I started.

"Start the process," Tom finished as the computer system shut down. Cameron didn't move, he just launched Ice-Shards at the invading robots. Tom and I turned and ran. I changed the Gravity under the robots but had to cut off my power due to it redounding off of them and into me. Tom reached the pads and about five robots jumped through the man hole and onto him.

I concentrated on the robots and lifted them off of Tom before throwing them at their friends on the other side of the room. Tom looked at me in shock. Cameron came flying past me, however the most dominant sense wasn't the sight, or feeling of him rushing past my head, but the unbearably vile scent of burnt flesh.

Tom called me over to the pads and told me to put my hand on one. Every cell in my body was screaming at me to argue with him, but my brain knew that it was more important to complete the task that we had started. Using my free hand and my psychic abilities I picked up Cameron and moved his hand on to the second pad. Then we waited for Tom to press down on the pad.

He didn't.

The Robots got closer and closer. And when it looked like we were about to be killed Jack poked his head through the hole in the roof. Tom looked him before turning back around to combat the robots. He'd taken down at least half of the first group before the second arrived. Jack landed in-between Cameron and I, and I realised that Tom, Emily and Dean had a mutual agreement to leave the self-destruct sequences in a random combination of us. This base just happened to involve us waiting for Jack who had the middle part of the code.

A light in the middle of the room distracted the robots. At first I thought it was Jack, but then I noticed the countdown on it. Jack was already gone by the time I reacted and pulled Cameron out of the base. Jack then helped Tom out before flying into the school to get the others out of the school. Tom told me to take Cameron and run. I picked Cameron up and hung him over my shoulder before flying towards Berry Woods.

I don't know what happened to the others but the two playgrounds and field erupted in flames, and the wave of hot air knocked me off my intended path and Cameron and I ended up going face first into the woods.


End file.
